The Bat's Cape
by Legitimate Pipsqueak
Summary: When he was first starting out, Robin used to hide under the Batman's cape. Poker, midnight snacks, angst galore, and some mild bromance. If you like young justice and adorable fluff, this series is for you. HA H this is dead and a shame of mine- enjoy you heathens.
1. The bat's cape

**So this is a little head cannon I have for when Robin was first starting out as Robin.**

 **Robin used to, whenever they we're done with a mission/fight with a villain/whatever, and there were other people, he would hide under batman's cape. Like, the batman cape in the animated cartoon batman series on Netflix. That really cool one.**

 **I need that cape it's just so cool and now I'm rambling great.**

 **DISCLAMIER: I think I spelled that wrong but who cares. I don't own anything but I wannna own that cape, man. I need that cape.**

* * *

It was another cloudless night, and the shadows we're starting to freak him out.

He didn't know how the bat did it. But he did, and he didn't leave Gordon much to argue with when he managed to leave him with a light fear of the dark.

He swore he needed a nightlight now when he slept.

But that was getting off topic.

The police had been waiting outside of the warehouse for several minutes now, waiting for Gotham's personal bat to take out Joker. Again.

This time though, they were all pretty excited, well, most of them were. About a month ago, Batman had shown up with a new partner and most everyone on the force had been dying to meet him. All they knew was that he was called Robin, was short, and was, apparently, still mildly young.

Needless to say, they were looking forward to meeting the kid.

It was another ten minutes before they saw the dark knight 'emerge,' as Gordon put it, from the warehouse's shadowy depth.

Except.

There was no one with him.

Or so his eyes told him. If he listened, he could hear the _slightest_ undertone of and extra pair of smaller feet along with the bat's own larger ones.

And if he started long enough, he could make out the faintest outline of small feet before the cape completely shrouded the bat in darkness.

But, it was when he caught a glimpse of the masked eyes that he knew he had found Robin.

The newest hero's masked eyes flashed out from behind the cape for just a moment, and vanished just as quickly as they appeared.

Well, he decided. He's not mildly young, he _is_ young.

He didn't realize the bat was talking to him until he said his name.

"-Gordon."

"O-oh? Yes?"

A sigh.

"Joker's tied up out front and waiting."

"Of course."

He didn't care about Joker right now, he figured as he barked an order to one of his men to collect the demented clown. He wanted to meet this new Robin.

"I heard that you have a sidekick?" Gordon tried.

The quietest murmur of 'partner' could just barley be heard if one listened. Gordon almost smiled, despite his parental instinct wondering with mild shock at just how old the kid was.

The bat nudged something one under his cape, and one masked eye appeared.

"Hi there," Gordon gave a friendly smile and a wave. The eye narrowed a little, then disappeared back under the black Kevlar cloth.

"He's shy." Batman said, twitching a little as said apparently not shy someone pinched his side.

There was small squeak as pervious pinch-y became pincher.

Gordon only shook his head, trying not to give into his knowing smile.

More rustling, then half a face poked out from under the cape.

"Hi."

Well, at least he finally had gotten a hello. That was a start.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm commissioner Gordon."

"I know."

Well, he was the Bat's sideki- partner.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Robin is it?"

Robin nodded, then disappeared again. Gordon shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, slowly winning the previous battle.

"That's a cute one you've got there." He said, fully expecting the muttered "Not cute," from under the cape.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be off," Batman gave a curt nod goodbye as he fired his grappling hook, taking off.

And in the dark of the night, Gordon saw one figure split into two, and with a small smile on his face, he turned away, glad to have something to look forward to the next time he saw the Bat.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand That's it. Sorry if it's kinds OOc, I tired.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Oh, and I think this might end up being a series of Robin slowly outgrowing the cape or something along those lines. Yea. That's a good idea.**

 **Author out.**


	2. Savarin Cakes

**Circus monster**

 **Robin discovers the vocaloid song 'circus monster.'**

 **And to answer** **Smile** **-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee** **'s review:**

 **I think that Robin would be shyer when first meeting these people, because remember, he grew up in the circus but he never had to be anything but a playful little kid for fans. When facing the police force or Gordon, he has to act less like a child. And we've all seen how nosy and up-in-your-space the press can be. Ehh well my logic's flawed anyway. Just enjoy the story.**

 **SO I've decided that this is probably just gonna be a bunch of Robin shorts. Which, I know, is so over used, but I don't care. :P It will still follow him and outgrowing the cape, but it will also have a few fun, antsy, sad, and happy moments thrown in too.**

 **It's been a prompt on my mind lately, so I'm writing it cause why not. This one still involes him hiding in the cape.**

 **Robin is 13, and Young Justice is in season one, no Zatanna or Rocket yet.**

 **DISCLAMER: no.**

* * *

The internet. It was such a wonderful thing. That is, until you saw something you really, really shouldn't have.

Robin was in his room at mount Justice, browsing YouTube on his laptop for some good music to listen to as he hacked into the justice league files for some much needed distraction. He had started it off by listening to something by one of the newer pop stars, he couldn't remember which one. AutoPlay had been on, so the songs had been randomly playing. Robin had no idea how, but the music had switched from recent songs, to country, to rock, to anime covers. How, he did not know.

When the genre of music had become one he didn't recognize, he had torn his gaze and hands away from his holo-computer, and to his laptop. It had been playing an anime cover or something relatively along those lines.

The title had read 'Circus Monster' It peaked his interest, so he had gone back and replayed the song so that he could actually listen to it.

His eyes had steadily gotten wider under his mask the longer he listened. As the song was fading out, he slammed his laptop closed, ripping off his headphones, and made a mad dash to the training room so he could punch something. It took a relatively short time to get there, on the way Robin rushing past Kid Flash and Superboy.

The minute Robin set foot inside the training room, he flew at the nearest training dummy his eyes laid on, and punched it as hard as he possibly could. Walking toward it, he hit it again, and again, using brute strength just as Superboy would.

Punch after punch after punch after punch.

Once he had thoroughly pummeled the dummy, he stood in front of it, fists clenched, panting hard.

"Hit level: Kill." The dummy's automatic voice rang out in the now harshly quiet training room. "Shut up." Robin muttered quietly. Giving it one last kick for good measure, he stalked out of the room, head hung low. He failed to see the green clad archer watching from the corner of the archery range.

* * *

Hiding. That's what he was doing. ' _It's not hiding,'_ He told himself. ' _It's a tactical retreat.'_ Robin was currently hiding away in air vents in the ceiling of the Mount Justice cave.

Had the song really upset him so much? He wondered if it was just part of a chain reaction of bottled emotions, lack of sleep, and unsolved issues that finally bubbled over. Yea. That was it.

He gave a silent sigh. It wasn't like him to get so worked up about things like this. But, everyone had a breaking point, even Batman. Maybe he had just reached his. It didn't help that this week was _that_ anniversary. Leaning his head back against the thin steel framework, he drew his legs closer to his chest, cape pooling around his feet.

Wally would know why there was a broken, beat up dummy in the training room. Wally would know why he was hiding. Wally would know why Dick Grayson was showing through Robin's mask. But the others wouldn't. The others wouldn't see Dick Grayson. They would just see an angry reaction like that of Superboy's.

He just hoped Wally would be vague. Well, hoped wasn't the right word. Knew most likely was. He deemed that he hated days like this, for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

He would stumble across something that would uncork his carefully sealed jar of painful emotions. Then, to keep the tears away, he would either work himself until he passed out, or beat up a training dummy.

Sometimes it was thugs on patrol that got his short end of the stick. They would always be taken away unconscious and badly broken.

He didn't _mean_ to lose it so badly sometimes. But, could they blame him?

' _Yea. I guess they could.'_ He thought.

Sighing again, he stopped thinking and listened instead to his teammates calling his name down below. He was glad he hadn't picked the uppermost cabinet as his hiding spot. He could hear them opening and closing the door to it about now.

Sound always traveled well in the air vents.

Mentally groaning, he psychically pushed away M'Gann's attempt at a mental link. He didn't feel like talking. Not now. Maybe later, but not now.

All he really wanted was some of his mother's savarin…cake….

' _Dammit!'_ He cursed as tears threatened to spill as he tried to shut the Martian out of his mind without her glimpsing anything.

Too late. She had seen a mental image of the cake before he had successfully pushed her out of his mind.

All he wanted was to be peacefully left alone. Buuuut no. He could practically hear their conversation beneath him. And on second thought, he realized that he could.

"Did you find Robin, M'Gann?" Aqualad.

"Well, yes, but before he pushed me out of his mind, he was thinking about….cake." M'Gann was confused. Robin would've snorted had he not been trying to keep his cool.

"You paled. You paled! You know something about this Baywatch!" Artemis. Lovely.

"W-what gave you that idea, arty-farty?" Poor Wally. He probably should come down, but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to be left alone, plus, Bats are nocturnal creatures.

"Hmm, let's _see._ You paled, you're stuttering, and might I add you look completely frazzled!"

"Who even say's frazzled anymore?"

"Shut it Kid Mouth, I'm trying to prove you guilty!"

"Of what?"

"Guys."

He could practically see all heads turning toward Superboy. "Robin's obviously upset about something. Maybe we should let him be?" Huh. Never thought Superboy of all people would use logic about this.

"But if he's upset, then we should help him feel better!" M'Gann.

"….I don't know. I think I'm gonna have to agree with Connor on this one. When he was pounding on that training dummy earlier, the hit power was at a _kill_ level."

Silence.

They're voices grew muffled as they began to speak in hushed tones. Well, most of them. There were only four voices now. He guessed Wally had slipped away to find him.

Robin was proven correct when he heard soft bangs a little ways down from where he was sitting in the air vent. Robin frowned. He did want to be left alone, but he also wouldn't mind talking to his best friend. But he also didn't want to.

He only answered his thoughts by curling up further, and burying his head on top of his knees.

He left Wally come and sit beside him. KF didn't say anything, which made the little bird grateful. Giving in, he shifted his weight so that he was still curled up, but leaning against the canary clad speedster. "How bad?" Wally asked softly.

"You heard Artemis. Kill level." His own voice merely a whisper. "You wanna talk? Or do you wanna stay here?" Wally was a good friend, had been, ever since he had met the guy.

"It was a stupid song." Robin muttered. He felt Wally's arm sling across his shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug.

They sat for a while, not really aware of the amount of time passing. It wasn't until Robin heard not-so-silent thumps that he realized one of his teammates had finally decided to look up here. "I'll cover you."

Wally seriously deserved a best bro of life award or something.

Robin nodded, silently getting on his hands and knees so he could slither away without a sound. "I already checked, he's not here." KF said, a good distance behind Robin. It was a good thing that the Boy wonder knew the air ducts like the back of his hand.

He came up to the metal grate overtop of the kitchen, and peered in. Nobody. He once again, silently unhooked the grate, and set it to the side before dropping down, Not a noise was made. Bending backwards, he cracked his spine, letting out a relieved sigh.

He still felt pretty downtrodden, but he did feel a little better after moping for a while. He knew it was only temporary. The team would be questioning him soon enough. Well, that is, if they could find him. He thought about it over a just-jelly sandwich, thinking about the last time he had hid under Bruce's, or more accurately, Batman's cape. It had been a few months ago. Something about some thugs not supposed to know he was there or something.

Sighing, he turned on his comm. unit. "Robin to Batman. Got a code Blue with a side of save me please." He spoke quietly, so Superboy wouldn't catch his conversation if he was nearby. "Be there in a minute."

Code blue. They really only used it if Robin was on the verge of a breakdown, needed to be alone, or wanted to escape his friends when _that_ anniversary came up.

It wasn't even thirty seconds later that the zeta beam announced Batman's arrival. Robin heard a thump come from one of the other rooms as he made a mad dash to his adoptive father, only just passing Miss Martian on his way. Turning the last corner, he made a beeline for his mentor, immediately slinking under his cape.

"That bad, huh?" The bat murmured, Robin nodding into his back. He heard M'Gann come around the corner. "Oh! Batman! Did you see Robin pass by here?" She asked.

"No. Why?" The Bat asked, strait up lying through his teeth.

"Oh okay. Well, Robin was upset about something, and hid for a few hours, and we've been trying to find him." She finished. "I suggest looking on top of the fridge."

"Alright, thank you!" And she was off again.

"So, you hid for several hours, huh?" Batman said, bemused. Robin bristled, countering with "Hey! You be upset too if you were me!" as they walked back into the zeta beam, heading back to the bat cave.

Robin didn't leave the safety of the cape until they were well inside the bat cave, and even then he did so reluctently. Bruce pushed back his cowl before taking off Robin's mask. "What happened?" He asked, setting two hands on the little bird's shoulder's and crouching down.

"It was nothing much." His voice was quiet, subdued. "It was just a stupid song. That's all."

"A stupid song and you hit a training dummy heard enough to hit the kill level? I don't think so." Robin sighed. There was no getting past daddybats. "Fine. I've been bottling up all my emotions all week so that the team doesn't start asking questions." He answered, turning his head away, but leaving his baby blue eyes focused on Bruce's own, darker blue ones.

Bruce's eyebrow raised. "And I may not have slept in the past 70 some hours.." Dick trailed off, his voice growing steadily quieter. Bruce merely sighed, pulling his charge in for a much needed hug. "Oh Dick, you know you can skip the team for a few days. And you know you can always come to me or Alfred for nightmare problems."

Robin nodded, not meeting his father's gaze. "I know. " The little bird only buried his face further into his adoptive father's shoulder as he sniffled.

They spent the rest of the day making savarin cakes with Alfred, and having a contest as to who's would come out best.

* * *

 **Soooo, that's chapter two. Not sure what chapter three'll bee. ha. three bee.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this angsty fluffy-ish chapter. I would love it if anyone gave me idea's for chapter three. If nobody does then, well, I'm gonna do my spin on Robin seeing Lion King.**

 **Let me know if anyone was terrible OOC, or if I messed up somewhere along the way. I don't have a beta so what can i do, amiright?**

 **Please like and review!**

 **Author out~**


	3. Who said it was naptime?

The Bats Cape story #3

 **Sorry this is mildly late. I think I'll have each chapter up within a week of the latest one put up. Schools starting soon, so dunno what the schedule going to be like. I'll let you know eventually. I was weak and couldn't resist a game of hide an seek. The next chapter will probably be Batman and Robin after a mission. FYI, None of them are in order, so sometimes it'll be teen Robin, or little Robin.**

 **Anway,**

 **So, here we have the fabled game of hide and seek. Robin wins. Kinda. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hide and seek. Why had they played it?

Artemis groaned, mentally kicking herself. It had started out as a team bonding exercise, but it had quickly had turned into 'everybody evade the seeker!'

Why was today so miserable.

The archer gave another sigh, and turned her heels, peering into the training room. Nothing.

She sighed again.

She knew a few of them were good hiders, and she had expected Robin to disappear for several hours, but all of them?! That was just unfair.

She speculated that they had all followed the little bird wherever he went. The poor archer had no clue just how right she was. She sighed yet again and went to go look in the air vents.

Robin grinned. Those idiots had attempted to follow him to a hiding spot. By those idiots, he meant Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad. M'Gann had just turned invisible somewhere. He had lost them after repositioning twice, both times in a new, very cramped area. The he had just said 'screw it' and went to hide under Batman's cape. He gave a snicker.

"And what are you snickering about?" A deep voice said.

Robin tried hard to wipe the grin off his face. "Nothing Bats."

That's right. He was hidden under Batman's cape as he worked on some files in the mission debriefing room. Honestly, Robin was fairly sure he was only pretending to work on files. Batman was most likely playing solitaire.

He was sitting criss-cross between Batman's feet, using his guardian's legs as a backrest.

He wondered where KF, Aqualad and Superboy were hiding. He hadn't heard Artemis's shriek of victory yet, after all.

The Boy Wonder yawned. Patrol had been tiring last night, and since they had gotten back at 6am on a thursday, he hadn't gotten any sleep.

In the past four days.

' _Heh, good luck…finding….me'_ Robin thought as his mind drifted into unconsciousness.

Batman sighed. He knew he should have made Robin stay home yesterday. But no. When Robin wanted to do something, Robin did it. He had said he'd had several tests that day, and who was Batman to impose on his kid's education?

Batman closed out of his game of solitaire and pulled up a few files he had finished yesterday as he heard who he thought to be Artemis run around the corner and into the mission briefing room.

"Oh, Batman! Have you seen Robin?" He had been right.

"No."

"Alright, um, thanks anyway." He heard her leave. He waited a few minutes until after he heard Kid Flash's scream of "DAMMIT" after he had been found to pull up Solitaire again.

Solitaire. What a fitting name for the dark Knight.

He gave it another half hour before the others were found.

Another half hour it was. Aqualad, Superboy, and M'Gann had all been found together playing a game of cards up in the rafters. Artemis had concluded that she didn't like hide and seek anymore. They had currently all split up in hopes of finding Robin.

' _Good luck,'_ Batman thought, _'you're all going to need it.'_

It was another two blissful hours of solitaire before they gave up and came to him.

"Batman, we can't find Robin," Kid Flash asked.

"I know."

"I'm guessing you're gonna use this as some training exercise and not help us look for him, right?" The archer predicted.

"Yep."

"Great." Aqualad muttered.

"But, Batman, he's your partner, you should help look for him." M'Gann argued.

"No."

"Why not?" Pesky teens.

"Because, Superboy, as Artemis already said, this is a good training exercise for you all."

The teens groaned, and sulked off to find Robin, that is, save for Wally.

"He's under your cape isn't he?"

"Yep."

KF shook his head, laughing softly. "He's never gonna be too big for that huh?"

"No, I don't believe so," Batman agreed.

"Well, when he wakes up, give him back." And with a mock two-fingered salute, he dashed away, a streak of yellow and red.

The big bad bat sighed, a it's-not-a-smile-but-it-is-a-smile on his face.

The team spent the majority of the day searching for the boy wonder, eventually giving up after 3 or so hours. Wally had spent 2 of those hours in the kitchen eating everything in sight as to keep his mouth shut. Whenever one of his teammates would walk by, he would stuff a ham sandwich into his mouth.

Wally was rather thankful for his metabolism at the moment.

"We are never going to find him!" M'Gann exclaimed, sitting down on the couch. "Got that right," Conner muttered.

"Well, there's still the possibility that he fell asleep somewhere," Artemis supplied, but like the others, she was rather tired of looking.

Superboy had turned on the TV to his favorite channel, static, and was 'busy' watching all the little dots twirl and spin, and twirl and spin…and twirl and…spin…..and twirl….

A yawn from the control room pulled them all from their thoughts. "Found him," Wally said, smirking. "Who wants to cough up the bag of Doritos?"

But, nobody was there to listen to KF demand payment of their previous bet, as they had all rushed to the control room. Grumbling, Kid Flash followed.

"Robin! You were hiding under his cape the WHOLE TIME?!" Artemis shouted. A bleary gaze met the archers own. "Yea, why not?" The still rather tired boy wonder responded. Conner simply dragged a hand down his face and walked out of the room and back to the TV.

"And, you fell asleep…while hiding, under the dark knight's cape…?" The archer asked, both puzzled and a little surprised. "Sure. Do it all the time." Robin mumbled, still half asleep. "I think it's time we head home." Batman said, placing his hands on Robin's shoulders and walking him toward the zeta beam.

After they had zeta'd away, Wally burst out laughing at the dumbstruck looks on his friends faces.

"What's so funny, Baywatch?" Artemis growled.

"You're all…just…so….confused!" KF gasped between breaths. "You knew the whole time didn't you?" Aqualad questioned, although it was more of a statement. After Wally's laughter had subsided, he explained.

"Rob's been awake for four days straight; I'm surprised the Bat even let him come. As for the cape thing, he just does that. It's a bat thing."

Aqualad, Artemis, and M'Gann oh'd. Then, the green clad archer walked up to Kid Flash, smacked him upside the head, and stalked away.

"What did _I_ do?!"

"You knew the whole time, asshat!"

 **Read and review. Sorry if this is a little cringy, I came up with it off the top of my head. Sooo….**

 **Yea. Might have been a little cracky.**


	4. Black as Ink, Loud as Silence

**This is an impulse writing and If you read the bottom A/N first it'll all make sense.**

 **Robin is 9 in this one.**

 **I'm currently working on the other 4 ideas/things. And I really liked some of your suggestions, and I'm planning on using them!**

 **Also, as a reward? i dunno, sneak peak at what i'm working on, I'm leaving my notes for ideas for TBC (The Bat's Cape) below the second A/N. I warn you now, They only really make sense to me, and look like literal gibberish to anyone else.**

 **So**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Fear.

It's such a simplistic thing when you think about.

And it's so easy, too easy, to catch late at night when the world sounds dead.

Robin, although currently Richard, sighed, and looked to his right at the glowing green digital numbers that the clock on his nightstand showed.

2:34am.

He stared a little longer, thankful the numbers were green instead of red. Red only added to the paralyzing agony that was fear. He hated it. Every single Nano second.

Whipping his head around to look to his left, Robin, or, Dick as his friends called him, suppressed a shudder. Nothing. Nothing was there, he told himself. Standing up, he moved away from the side of his bed, to his window.

Well, window's would probably be more accurate. Two, large windows decorated one of the walls overlooking the front of the mansion. Robin gazed through the glass, only to have inky black stare back, with only the slightest hint of light. The sky was just not-dark enough to make out the silhouettes of clouds.

It only made it scarier.

Robin hugged his arms close around himself, shakily breathing in and out. He wanted to run away to Bruce's bed, but he didn't want his father figure to think of him as a baby. If he climbed into Bruce's bed, his adoptive father might think he wasn't ready to patrol yet. And Robin couldn't have that.

It was suffocating. His room, the dark, the windows, all of it.

He had tried to sleep, he really had, but it hadn't worked, just like the countless nights before. Turning so his back was to the wall, he slid down, landing with his legs folded on either side of him. Yes, the dynamic duo lived for the night, but not for this kind of night.

Not for the suffocating, fear inducing blackness that threatened to drown him. Bright cyan eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness with unshed tears that Dick _refused_ to let fall. He was Robin, he shouldn't be afraid of the dark.

Right?

Making a final decision, Robin got up off the floor and made a mad dash for the door. With practiced ease, he silently opened it and crept into the hall, careful to avoid all the squeaky patches in the floor.

Small feet making no sound, Robin fled down the hallway. He wanted away. Away from the creatures that lurked in the deepest corners of his mind, and away from the dark.

Just….away.

And with that, Robin ran.

* * *

His silent flea had only rewarded him with a new spot to cower in.

Robin had fled to the living room, where he promptly hid under one of the massive sofas.

His fear didn't dwindle, and instead only made his new hiding spot feel like a death trap. Wriggling back out, little Robin meandered his way in the dark to one of the less used rooms in the mansion, and curled up in the corner near the closet, hugging his knees close.

He let a few tears slip past, shaking as the night seemed to swallow up the world. No sound. No sight. Nobody else.

He was alone.

And little Robin had never wanted Batman's cape more in his life.

* * *

 **And that wraps up my impulsive idea to make the dark go away. Heh heh….**

 **Yea, this happens to me some nights. I can't usually fall asleep 'till the ungodly hours of the morning. (I'll let you guess which ones) I'm basically left alone, wide awake, and scared for several, very long hours. My house is a smaller two story, my room being on the upper level, so I can't walk around too much or I'll wake up my family. It's always really dark and soundless, to where it feels like a black hole.**

 **So**

 **My nights suck sometimes.**

 **Although, it's not every night, and sometimes I like being all alone, so, it's not** _ **all**_ **bad.**

 **This was written on impulse for one of the worse nights. Like tonight. Right now.**

 **Author out.**

* * *

 **NOTES SNEAK PEAK!:**

Also, I had to transfer from my ihone, to my email so i could get it on to my computer.

RB plays cards Have to go to JLU meeting

Both go Robin and bats playing cards the whole time

No one noes r is there R shouts I win

They're liek what who was that B fiddles under cape 20b is exchanged

Icypoolthewarrio

R and b get dragged into playing strip poker at watchtower

R loses to b no cape

R steals bs cape

Flash is screwed mm sh are all playing

B wins R b have to stop by a gas station

R hides under bs cape

Clerk is liek what

'B' buys donts Clerk asks for auto

B is LIEK no

R is b yes

Clerk still liek what

R appears to say hi

Then leave


	5. Poker? Wait, what-

**Dont play Poker with a bat.**

 **Hi everyone! Im not dead! Sorry for all the late postings, the schedules not really working out, plus there's the fact that schools in play, and I'm slowly dying from sleep deprivation and that I write all these chapters at 1am in the morning so I'm too lazy to look for errors and jeeSUS I NEED TO STOP-**

 **(For this, I'd imagine Robin has his YJ costume. Bc. Why not. Im lazy. Oh and they're playing Texas holdem poker. I'm not doing the big and little whatever they're called, cause I'm also, once again, lazy. Plus I forgot their names.)**

 **(blind the blind THE BIG BLIND OH SHIT THAT'S RIGHT THE BLIND-)**

 **Okay. Well.**

 **1)The bags under my eyes are so visible, it's ridiculous. School's actually giving me sleep deprivation. Meaning, it's causing me so much anxiety that I literally can't sleep, or that I'm constantly having to do work and crap.**

 **2)I want an editor or something. After I finish writing each chapter, I'm either really sick of rereading it/really tired/busy that I don't proofread, but rather, skim it. So sorry for poor quality. And I'm too lazy to reupload. So. You see my problem? Also, I don't have a plot for these. Like, no plot. Just fluff. FulfF**

 **3)Why did I make another bullet point I don't know I don't have anything else to spew-**

 **4)Enjoy. It's strip poker. Stop being pervey you pERVS-**

 **How do I stop the bullet points**

 **SHIT**

 **HNNNNN**

 **OH NOES-**

 **WAIT-**

 **FIXED IT YAY**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed this from strip poker, to regular poker, because of what Smile-ImTheEndOfAllThatYouSee brought to my attention. I'm incredibly sorry if it offended you. I had no intention to be 'indecent' or rude. It was simply for fun.**

* * *

 _How_ did they get wrapped up into this? Bruce didn't know. Or rather, Batman. He and Robin were at the watch tower, playing poker.

Why was he letting _10 year old Robin play_ oh _god,_ he was an awful father. But that aside, he really was enjoying Flash's face as he lost to Robin. Again.

Card counting, he decided, was a good skill to have.

He, Robin, Flash, Wonder Women, Green Arrow, Superman, and Black Canary were all playing. They were sitting at the kitchen table, a pile of cash, candy and snacks in the center.

Needless to say, the bats were winning.

"This is so not fair!" Flash whined, bringing his head to a stop on the table. Heaving a sigh, he shoved his other remaining bag of chips to the ever grinning Robin. Canary was silently laughing, along with a more nervous than not Green Arrow.

Robin grinned, pulling the pile of cash, sugary treats, and snacks towards himself. Alfred was going to have a field day. Flash had been stupid enough to stay in while everyone else had folded.

Batman dealt out the next round of cards, sending a pointed look in superman's direction as he reshuffled the remainder. The man of steel had the grace to look sheepish, while rubbing the back of his neck.

X-ray vision man, gotta love it.

Half the table sent glares Superman's way, while the others nervously looked at their cards, _most_ of them grinning.

"Aww c'mon…I thought for _sure_ this round!" GA muttered, placing his cards face down again. Wonder Women snorted, and Flash just hoped for death to come soon. Batman called out "Raise 12," and shoved a few bags of chips, some sweets, and a 5$ bill out into the pot, or, the center of the table.

"Oh god _damn it_ " Came the archers hiss. Black Canary made a big show of clearing her throat, and when Ollie realized that ten year old Robin was still sitting there, he swore again, earning a hit to the back of the head via Canary.

Robin barely noticed, to engrossed with deciding which family sized bag of chips he was going to sacrifice to the betting pool.

"Go with the Doritos, you know Agent A hates those."

Robin nodded, flashing a quick grin, and shoved them out to the middle of the table. Looking to his left, he stared expectantly at Superman, whom, only had 3 dollars cash, and an empty coke-a-cola can. Sighing, the big blue boy scout folded, a mildly relieved look crossing his face. Wonder women went next, shoving a 20 out into the pot. Rob's face stayed the same, but Batman could practically feel the evil rolling off him in waves.

Black Canary took this as a challenge, so she added another ten on to the already high price, then stared at Green Arrow as if daring him to raise it.

"Nope. I'm out. Done. Sorry not sorry!" GA exclaimed, throwing his cards in the air while crossing his arms. Flash snorted, and Superman covered his laugh with a cough or two as Robin jumped up to catch the two cards. Standing on the table top, he let out a bark of laughter, but not before handing them to Batman, who in turn gave an amused snort.

Careful not to disturb the cards already on the table, Bird Boy hopped down to his own chair, ginning all the way.

Flash groaned, muttering "Fold," but not before he stole Green Arrows remaining bag of chips. Chomping down, he resorted to slouching and glaring at the wall. "Stress eating again? Oh poor baby!" Diana cooed, a masterful smirk placed carefully upon her face. Dinah snorted, choking on her soda. Flash only groaned louder.

They went around another two times, all of them folding sans the bats as the betting price became too high.

Robin sent a glare his mentor's way as he jerked yet another bag of licorice out onto the table top. Batman remained stoic, not making any sudden plans to fold.

And back and forth they went.

A bag of hersey's kisses.

One family sized bag of lays.

50$.

Some zip-ties, along with a few bobby pins that had gotten thrown into the mix.

A target bag full of last year's Halloween candy.

A new pair of Oakley sunglasses.

More chips.

85$

It was then Robin sent a fleeting look at his mentor. And hence the silent conversation went:

 _Will you bet your cape?_

 _No._

 _Why not?_

 _It my cape._

 _Please?_

 _No._

 _But I wanna wear it!_

 _No._

 _Please!_

 _..._

Batman heaved a sigh, shrugging off his cape and placing it in the center. At this, the dynamic duo placed their cards down on the table top, face up.

A pair of three's.

The remaining 2 aces.

Robin's grin only stretched wider, as he grabbing the loot, pulling it towards himself. Grasping the cape, he slung it on, the smile never leaving his face. Pulling on side up to cover the bottom portion of his face, he said in the deepest voice he could muster, "Fear me, I am the night!"

* * *

 **Next chapter might be a Rob/Wally bro chapter. I dunno**

" _ **The bromance is strong in these ones."**_

 _ **Anyway,**_ **sorry for the disturbance. I hope this is a better situation.**


	6. But Daaad

Thanks so much for the support everyone! It makes me really happy to know that people care. And, to thank you all, I decided I wanted to write something for this series real quick. Thank you all so much, It really means a lot. I do intend to keep writing, and I'm honestly planning on becoming a journalist or someone who writes newspapers. Writing is my passion, and I'm so happy that people actually enjoy what I put out. And I will keep faking it 'til I make it. I'm going to give it my all, even if I'm not all there. Thanks so much for your support! And with that, Paz!

-I took down the last chapter 'cause I thought it was too depressing-

 **Robin is 13 here, and YJ is founded blah blah. So, boy wonder is arguing with Batman, and accidentally says "But Dad!" In front of the team. I'm gonna make this one into a rather fluffy masterpiece.**

* * *

It was raining out.

Again.

It had been raining all week, and with rain, came slippery roads. And with slippery roads, came adrenaline rushes. And who might 'benefit' from that?

Robin, to put it simply.

He had taken the R-cycle out for a spin and ended up nearly crashing into a street pole. He made it back in one piece and unharmed, but that hadn't meant that his mentor was please. So while the usual crew (minus Zattana) sat at the breakfast table, munching away on some mildly crispy waffles, Robin was tailing after Batman putting up an argument as to _why_ the R-cycle shouldn't have a Robin ban for a week.

"I wouldn't even ride it fast!" Boy Wonder exclaimed, ever persistent. "I already said no," Batman bantered back, with only a touchof exasperation. "But that's not fair!" Robin whined, following Mr. big bad bat into the main cave. Batman merely mumbled something like "Life's not fair," too caught up in whatever he was doing on one of the spare holo-computers he had on his gauntlet to pay any much attention.

"But you always say that!" Robin angrily 'expressed', waving his arms wildly.

"Are they still at it?" M'Gann asked. "Yep," Wally replied, his arms at his sides while his head rested chin down on the table. He had a leftover straw poking out of his mouth that he kept moving up and down. "They've been going for fifteen minutes now, y'think they'd be burnt out," Artemis muttered, in a rather foul mood from waking up at five am to train that morning, as the day was Sunday. Superboy only shrugged, to interested in the argument to really input his opinion.

"I'm just saying, but 'because I said so' isn't a legitimate excuse last time I checked!" Robin sputtered, almost all argument-motivation gone. "It is now," Batman mused, much to Robin's inclination. "But dad!" he all but yelled.

That stopped any and all conversations pretty quickly.

While the others reacted, Wally simply spat out the straw and mushed his face into the table, trying to mask the shaking of his shoulders due to suppressed giggles. The look on Rob's face had been absolutely priceless. He had realized what he said a second too late, looked over at the very much occupied table, flushed a deep red, then bolted, grabbing Batman's cape with the intent to drag him along. But, as fate cruelly designed, the cape had only detached, at which Robin had hollard "MERDE" at the top of his lungs, and ran away faster. Batman had only stood still, hand dragging down his face. Obviously knowing Superman was going to hear about this one way or another.

The big blue boyscout had started keeping a journal of all the times Dick or Robin had called Batman or Bruce 'dad' at some point. He had a total of 14 entries so far. Scratch that, 15.

He gave another sigh, and stalked off after Robin, making the executive decision that a tactical retreat was the best course of action currently.

* * *

Batman heard from Clark all day at the next JLA meeting about how his little black book had gotten a new entire that weekend. And Wally got a kick out of watching Robin try to explain to the group just _why_ he hadn't told them that 'he and Batman were related!' Until, that is, the sneaky little bird boy roped him into his overzealous bullshittery. Wally had all but lost the glass of milk he was drinking to his nose from trying not to laugh at the more Ludacris bits his best bro was coming up with.

All in all, Boy wonder learned to put his brain filter on at the cave, and Wally discovered that laughing so hard that milk came out your nose while your best friend was trying to bullshit your _other_ best friends wasn't exactly the best idea.


	7. Get out of the fridge

Who said Zoo's ever had good security?

 **Found this while I was digging around my computer. Figured I may as well finish and post it. (12/23/16)**

 **The state. The state does, Robin.**

 **Anyway, this ones about Robin sneaking into the zoo late at night to see the elephants. Sorry if it's not terribly closly related to Batman's cape, but I mean, it's honestly hard to create a whole lot of prompts off of that. I think I'm going to turn this series into just a bunch of moments that relate back to Robin and/or Batman somehow. I'm also thinking of changing the title.**

 **Anyone think Robin-licious is good-**

 **No. No I won't be that person. nO.**

 **I would love to hear suggestions on a better title for this! Leave them in the reviews if you want!**

 **Robin is 13 in this one. Romani will be in** _italics_ **cause 1. There are no translators. At all. And 2. I don't really wanna translate all of that wrong, much less translate at all.**

 **Enjoy**

Robin smirked to himself as he hopped the last fence bordering the zoo. Their security systems were amateur at best. But then again, he had been trained to bypass heavy duty security systems of that of Wayne Manor.

So, in all fairness, most systems were amateurish to him.

A shadow blending into the cloudless night, he slipped past the camera, cape fluttering quietly behind him. With a series of unnecessary but cool looking and, admittedly fun, stealth moves, he made his way to the elephant section of the concrete jungle.

He passed the bobcats, meeting their bright, glowing green and yellow gazes with his own, blue, masked one. He had his mask's lenses up, as he had no need to hide his eyes here. It was too dark to catch the color on camera, much less catch the boy wonder himself.

He moved swiftly and silently, a single goal in mind; Say hi to the elephants.

Sure, he could go in the daytime, but he couldn't actually _ride_ them then. Nor could he personally greet all of the three, one by one. June was the older of the two females, and the mother to the younger one. Leo, the father, was by far one of the most gentle giants to walk the planet currently. And their little one, who had been named Rosie, was decidedly playful and fun.

Robin positively loved all three of them, and although they weren't his elephant friends from the circus, they were friends none the less.

Slipping soundlessly on top of the railing that blocked entrance into the ginormous elephant pen, he whistled a small happy note, much like that of a robin. Rosie, who had come to expect these occasional nightly visits, trumpeted happily, bounding over.

Robin jumped down into the pen to say hi, hugging the small elephant back as she wrapped her trunk around his arm.

" _Hi, there! It's nice to see you too_ _!"_ He laughed, giving a little wave to Leo and June as they moseyed over. He moved over to June, and placed a comforting hand on her trunk, rubbing where he knew she would like. She gave a small, happy trumpet, and sat down contentedly while Leo sauntered off, supposedly to finish off the leftover food.

Robin gave a grin that was soon interrupted to his phone chiming.

' _Crap! Hope that's not Bruce…'_

Pulling out the dimly lit device, he looked at the screen, a wave of relief washing over him as he saw the name. Batman and Robin had gone on patrol tonight, and as far as Batman was concerned, he was at the docks keeping watch for nothing in particular. He had weighed the probability of something happening, and with little to no chance, he had snuck over to the zoo.

' _What the hell is Wally doing still up? It's 2 something am.'_

 **Message from Wall-E**

 **2:14 a.m**

 **Ok so I might have set something on fire and it might have been my shoes because I might have been going for a late night run because I might have not been able to shut my brain up and I might have woken Barry and Iris up because I might have gone in the house without realizing my shoes were smoldering and I might have gone to hide in the fridge and now I** _ **might**_ **be stuck.**

Robin laughed out loud. Leave it to Wally to do something stupid at 2am. Well, at least he had a viable alibi for when Batman found out he wasn't where he said he would be. He quickly typed up a response and sent it, waving a goodbye to Rosie and her parents. Maybe another night, then.

 **Message sent to Wall-E**

 **2:17 a.m**

 **HA. You idiot. K I'll go get Roy we'll save ya buddy. Actually, now that I think about it, due to your hyper fast metabolism, your body temp. shouldn't drop for at least another two days, and your surrounded by food, so your pretty much good.**

 _ **-Delivered-**_

Robin mentally laughed as he flew across the rooftops of Gotham, a silent shadow.

 **Message from Wall-E**

 **2:18 a.m**

 **DUDE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE I'M GOING TO GET A CRAMP JUST HELP ME ALREADY-**

 **SHIT AUNT IRIS KNOWS SHE YELLING SHE HASN'T FOUND ME YET BUT SHES YELLING DICK HELP-**

Robin almost missed his handhold for the next building. Trying desperately to muffle the laughter bubbling up, he focused on ignoring the cold feeling of dread filling his stomach as the tracker on his belt started dimly flashing.

' _Well, la draca.'_

Batman was on his tail. He had known it would only be a matter of time anyway. With a shrug, he screenshotted the conversation and sent it to Bruce's phone, which no doubt he had with himself. Shaking his head, he scaled the final rooftop of Wally's neighbor's house.

Vaulting to his poor friends house's roof, he slunk his way to the chimney. It was connected to the living room, which was also right next to the kitchen. He debated just going to the front door and telling them to open the fridge and leave it at that, or do it the more interesting way. He eventually decided on both.

Tying his grapple to the top of the chimney, he lowered himself downward, hanging by his feet. Peering over the top of the mouth of the chimney, he was met with a most delightful sight. Aunt iris was standing in the living room, shouting at the ceiling to 'come down this _Instant, because I will not tolerate another fire in my house!'_ while uncle Barry sat on the couch sipping at his mug of coffee while looking, not grumpy as expected, but just…chad. Chill mad. Now, while Aunt iris and Barry were vary delightful people to be around and amazing parents, at 2am neither were very happy to smell smoldering plastic. Robin took a moment to appreciate Barry's bright florescent pink fluffy bathrobe he was wearing over his pajama's.

Before they could see him, he dropped his head down so that it was just his neck up showing, and with his hair hanging down, he said, "Boo"

Iris turned around and promptly shrieked, while Barry had the decency to appear only mildly horrified. After both had recovered from their initial shock, the yelling resumed.

"Robin! What on earth you could hurt yourself get out of the chimney!-" Continued on as background noise while Barry struck up a conversation. "So, what exactly are you doing in our fireplace at 2am?" Robin just grinned, shushing Aunt Iris so he could respond. "Simple. Got a text from Wally."

"Ah," Barry said, sipping from his coffee again. "And where, exactly, is he? I don't really want a repeat of July." Aunt Iris muttered, rather ticked off. Robin shrugged, "Well, before I tell you, is he in trouble?"

Barry shook his head. "Honestly, you boys, willing to stick your neck out for the other never gets old huh?" Aunt Iris smiled a little at this. It was of course, very true. Sighing, she responded, "No. Not in the slightest, I'm just peeved that we woke up to the smell of burning rubber and had no explanation as to _why._ If he had just told us, instead of giving us a fire hazard, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Robin snorted. "Well, he is kinda an idiot at 2am. Y'know, once he texted me that he had changed his computer password to 'pizza' at 3am, forgot it in the morning, and I had to remind him. He's just clueless." Barry very nearly choked on his coffee. "oH _that_ was what that was about? I just thought you hacked him again."

Robin gave him a look, _"Moi?!_ Hack dear Wally? Never!" He said, grinning ear to ear. His comment earned a chuckle from both tired adults. "Anyway, if you want to find him, look in the fridge."

"The fridge?" Both foster parents asked, puzzled. Robin rolled his eyes, realizing he had never put his mask lenses back down. "Hey don't look at me, this is Wally we're talking about." A shared mummer of agreement passed through the room. Barry sighed again, shaking his head as he moved into the kitchen to open the fridge. Iris and Robin watched in bemusement as Barry pulled open the fridge to reveal lo and behold, one very frazzled teenager. "Wally, why are you in the fridge?" He asked. Iris merely face-palmed while Robin laughed as Wally tried and failed to stutter up an excuse.

"Get out of the fridge Wally."

"ok"

The next morning at the mountain was filled with an abundance of fridge puns, all of which, involving a certain red head. And then Roy joined in. Until Batman asked what was so funny, and Robin almost needed an inhaler he couldn't breathe.

Wally retaliated with a few other past experiences ("Oh you're one to laugh, Mr. Aligator boots.") Batman only shook his head, having gotten the low down from Flash earlier that morning. He left them to their own devices, deciding to lecture them all later.


End file.
